Weapons Are The Key to Survival
by CrimsonBeads
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory and thrown into the world of The Hunger Games. With the Doctor not happy to use weapons and their lives in Danger, how will they manage to survive? Second chapter up and hoping to update soon. Rating will more than likely be increased to a T later on.
1. Let The Games Begin

**I'm quite looking forward on writing this and seeing where I take it. I will only be including one character from the Hunger Games books but I'll get onto who that is later. Please share your opinions so feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty four podiums, twenty four people. Twenty four people forced into a dangerous game that almost certainly guaranteed death. One winner. One person walking out still possessing the element they needed most. Life. One person to carry deaths behind their name. Is that something to be proud of?

They all anxiously stood, separated from each other and in mixed age ranges; the youngest just 12. A dark skinned female, with beautiful hair to her waist tied in a plait.

Next to her stood a thin young adult, uncomfortably wear a pair of tight jeans that were suitable for running. Her hair, the colour of the brightest flame, her skin as pale as a milk bottle and her height much taller than the other females.

Nervously, a scrawny looking male was patiently waiting on the podium next to her. Him and the flame haired female exchanged a look. A look of fear and insecurity. It was a bad idea to agree to do this, a bad, bad idea.

Rubbing his hands, smiling a considerable amount and unable to stay still, a man dressed in colours of browns and blacks stood opposite the pair wearing the most unsuitable clothes possible. Loose trousers, much to short for his legs hung tightly around his waist, a jacket made of tweed worn loosely around his slender shoulders and finishing it all off was a bright red bow tie. He nodded and smiled to all the other district candidates who all returned looks that told him they thought he was completely mad.

Looking upon the semi circle the districts examined the view. A forest possessing mysterious trees surrounded the grass area where they were. This opened a lot of places to hide and stay hidden. Plus an opportunity to climb high up into the trees and keep an eagle eye on anyone who crosses their path below.

A large canopy full of weapons, back packs and general supplies, was placed directly in front of them. When the games start they could charge grab a pack and quickly leave, but they could run the chance of getting injured, or worse, themselves. Whereas, if they don't take that chance and retreat to the camouflaging trees as soon as the games start, they would have no supplies to keep themselves going and no weapons for defence.

A loud sinister voice had been speaking for a while, not that any of the voices registered in the trio's mind. Only the last few words made everyone alert and even more anxious.

"Let the Hunger Games...BEGIN." the voice rang.

Here, we, go.


	2. Forest Descent

Rage filled the arena, a flood of shouts and screams ricocheted across the trees. A swamp of people merged in the middle. Lucky ones grabbed weapons, swiped a pack and made a clear run for it. Others got caught up in bloodied fights as people grabbed weapons and started to use them. One teenage girl fell hard to the Earth, showing little movement as a dark red liquid grew around her tiny chest, she cried out with pain and fear as a attacker, an older girl retreated. A few seconds later, the girl stopped moving.

The man dressed in tweed stood dead on his podium, not making a single movement. His face screwed up to a repulsive expression as he watched the vulnerable girl lay helplessly on the grass. His fists clenched, containing anger in it's core as a female with a highlands accent screamed his name.

"Doctor! Doctor? What are you doing? Come on!" she screamed looking back over he shoulder as she ran to the trees. The male running close to the Scottish female stopped, turned and ran back to the man in tweed and tugged his sleeve.

"Come on, Doctor." he yelled at him, before the Doctor shook his head, wiping the thoughts from his mind and turned on his heel to run with them.

* * *

They stumbled into the heart of the forest. Stopping to catch their breath.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now?" The male asked.

"Come on you two, the glorious Ponds, we'll think of something. Amy?" The Doctor said.

"Hah," she scoffed, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, "it was you who got us into this mess in the first place."

"Agreed. A relaxing holiday in Space Florida you said! Not some reaping for the 'Hunger Games'." the male nodded, showing inverted commas with his fingers in the air.

"Yeah, how did our names get in their anyway?" Amy asked.

"I...I thought it was a raffle, you know, for a prize, something fun!" The Doctor replied, making a face of regret.

"What!? How stupid can you be sometimes?"

"You can talk, Rory, king of the stupid face!" he said, hearing a snort from Amy behind him. Rory threw her a look. "Anyway, you're lucky I am here with you. I had to travel to District 6 and rig it so I would be called out so I could be with you."

Amy walked a few paces and put herself in between the pair. "So, Doctor, as you're in a different District to us, I don't think you should be talking to us. We should be trying to kill you or something."

"I know, Pond, we'll think of something. And I don't think you should have said that out loud."

The Doctor stood up from his rest on a tree trunk and led to way to descend deeper into the woods in search of a suitable tree to climb.


	3. Weapons & Retreats

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were hidden high up in separate trees. Amy was holding the tree trunk tightly with one hand after feeling quite insecure of being so high. Though apart from the danger she felt quite excited, there was something about being in somewhere dangerous that she rather enjoyed, though she did feel a full force of fear herself at times.

A loud thud suddenly echoed throughout the whole games. The sound dull, like a large drum has been struck hard. The sound quickly past as Amy, Rory and The Doctor all looked at each other.

"It's the sound, when someone dies," Rory told them. "One death so far."

The Doctor didn't say a word. He soon realised it was the teenage girl he saw get stabbed soon after the games began. He then realised that girl was in his District. This angered him, an innocent life is just stolen at the hands of a game. 'This is not right.' he thought.

* * *

"Look, over there, the grass." Amy said, pointing east with a long arm. The Doctor and Rory both looked in that direction. A fairly open set of grass lay not so far away. A pile made up of something unable to see from here lay stacked up in the centre.

"What is that?" Rory asked, more muttering to himself than he was speaking to them.

"A pile of stuff, maybe food, weapons, the essentials. Lets get it before someone else does." Amy told them.

"No." The Doctor sternly stated.

"What? It's stuff that we need! We have no defence, we need it." Amy argued back.

"It is not safe, looks like some sort of trap. We cannot risk it." he stated.

"It's not a trap, we have nothing, if we want to survive long enough so you can think of a plan, we need those things...I'm going." Amy stared down at the earth from the tree, the height looking dangerously high. But she still needed to go.

She started her descent, Rory swiftly followed and with a grudge the Doctor forced himself to follow.

They cautiously made their way though the trees, listening out for any movement of anyone else. They hadn't met anyone else, since the games started, and they hope they never will.

* * *

Within just under half and hour they reached the edge of the grass. They curiously watched the open grass through hidden trees to see if anyone was present. Amy searched the pile with her eyes. She saw a couple boxes piled up with bow and arrows on top, sharp blades were visible next to these, making her shudder from head to toe.

The trio agreed that it looked safe and started to travel. They decided on running, a swift grab and go system, at least till they know it is completely safe.

They ran, and didn't stop running, focussing on the pile of goods. It felt to them that the more they ran, the further away it was, but in no time all they were in reaching distance of it when suddenly...

Noises, a muffle of a voice and treading of shoes against dirt. The Doctor grabbed a bad of apples and a backpack and Rory grabbed a bow and arrow. They started to run back.

Amy froze. Her palms began to sweat. She caught a glimpse of a man, with tight muscles and sparkling blonde hair from the other side of the pile of goods. He gave an evil snarl and then started to charge, screaming a battle cry of some sort, charging at her.

She gasped, panicking, she turned to run.

A large hand suddenly grasped around her mouth. She screamed, though the desperate sound came as muffles. She was pushed back and shoved hard to the ground. Her breathing raced, her heart stammered in her chest. As the hand retracted she found herself fighting, scrabbling against a strong male on top of her. He produced a sharp blade, leaving Amy with fear ripping through her, she felt a small tear escape from one of her terrified eyes. She managed to look to her left, seeing Rory and The Doctor over halfway back. She screamed, yelling The Doctors name, hoping he would hear. The knife moved to her throat, she winced, closing her eyes, bones shuddering, lip quivering. It moved closer and closer and closer.

Hit. Shot down. The attacker let out a tiny cry and collapsed onto Amy, crushing the air from her body. Amy gasped, half with shock and the rest with relief. She heard approaching footsteps come her way.

Before she knew it a fresh face was in front of her. Hauling the body from on top of her and dropping it roughly near by.

"Hey, are you okay?" a soft voice said, very manly and friendly.

"I...I..." Amy replied with, lost for words. Her hand came to rub her eyes. The man chuckled and held out his hand. Amy took it, shakily. With an arm around her he helped her to her feet.

"Hello," the man smiled, "I'm Peeta, who are you?"

"Erm- Amy." she replied. They stared at each other for a moment. Peeta looking in utter awe. Amy stared at his features. He was a handsome man with smooth skin, silky hair and a charming side smile. His eyes had such a glare, she hated how pretty he was. His height, much smaller than her but it didn't seem to matter. His hand moved up and wiped a tear from her pale face, his hands so soft, his touch so delicate.

Spontaneously, a familiar voice concernly called her name. Rory. Followed by a call from The Doctor too.

"It seems someone is calling you. See you around." Peeta said, before stepping back a few steps, giving a final smile and turning for a retreat to the trees.

* * *

**More soon!**


End file.
